


Big Brother

by riahchan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Loki-chan's Pairings-List Challenge... What does Shizuka look for in a guy? Written 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

Title: Big Brother

Rating: G

Category: Romance~ish

Pairing: Shizuka/Rishid (Wallshipping) with mention of Jounouchi/Mai

Summary: For Loki-chan's Pairings-List Challenge... What does Shizuka look for in a guy?

Spoilers: Through the end of Battle City

Disclaimer: Yugioh stuff is not mine... No money... No sue.

I've often wondered why Honda-san and Otogi-san seem to like me so much. They don't really know me very well or even know that much about me except that I'm their friend's little sister and that I almost went blind. It is kind of flattering to get so much attention from them. They are both very nice people and either one of them would probably make a good boyfriend. Unfortunately, I'm not really interested in either one and probably never will be. Neither one has what I most look for because neither one is an older brother.

When I was little, I wanted to marry my big brother. He protected me and looked after me and I thought he was the best person in the world. I told him that when I was four. He just laughed and said, "You can't marry me. You're my sister. But we'll find you someone else's big brother some day." Mai-san is lucky to have my brother. I don't mind sharing him with her because I know she appreciates that.

I've never found a big brother that didn't have at least some redeeming qualities, especially when it came to their younger siblings. Even Kaiba-san, with all of his stand-offishness and rudeness to others, very obviously loves his brother and would do anything for him. But he's not the big brother that I admire most (other than my own, of course.) That honor belongs to Rishid.

When I first saw him, he scared me a lot. He was so imposing and we all thought that he had made my brother play that terrible duel with Yuugi-san. Then he was chosen to duel with my brother and I was so nervous that something bad might happen again. But, I believed in my brother and was sure that he would win. Even though the duel turned out to be horrible and I thought that my heart would stop when they were both struck by lightning, my brother pulled through. But Rishid didn't. My brother said it was because he didn't have anyone to pull him out of the darkness and I thought that was so sad.

When Isis-san told us about his past later, I understood why. Without Rishid, his little brother couldn't keep the truly dark part of him at bay but without his little brother, Rishid couldn't find his way out of the darkness he was in. The more I learned about them, the more I saw that he gave everything he had to protect and help his little brother. It didn't excuse the bad things he did, but I found his dedication admirable.

After everything in Battle City was over, I was happy to see Rishid go home with his family. But now, sometimes I think about him and how I still admire him... Then I start thinking about other things, like how handsome he looked, though it was very foreign and exotic. I could almost picture myself next to him and it would seem so safe and secure. I realized that I've found the thing that I wanted most... I've found another big brother.

Owari.

Author's notes: I'm really unsure of this story... Sometimes I think it's okay and sometimes I think it sucks. But it is my contribution. Where the heck did they come up with the label 'Wallshipping'?


End file.
